wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Koira Winthrope
''Appearance Neat in appearance, Koira stands with the poise and elegance of a noble woman she is not. What may often be mistaken for a harsh gaze, her brown eyes regard the world in a meticulous fashion. Should you find yourself making eye contact with her, you may be greeted with a brief smile or a simple nod. It certainly depends on the mood Koira happens to find herself in at the time. She carries a slim, feminine build; lacking the muscle one might have who is use to carrying heavy weaponry and the like. Koira's strengths are not at all in her physical abilities. She's spent much of her life behind a book and an instructor to obtain the skills and knowledge she has today. At her side hangs a rather rugged looking tome. The brown leather-bound spellbook has seen much in the way of use over the years. She's often seen reading from it.. Background Born into the care of parents, Carrick and Saralei Winthrope, Koira had once called the Capital City of Lordaeron home; alongside her older sister, Neile. While her family was never considered anything of high class, they lived somewhat comfortably - all thanks to her father's service to the kingdom's military and her mother's remarkable skills as a seamstress. When Carrick was injured and could no longer serve, he and Saralei began to look for a way to expand the family's one source of income - the tailoring trade; wanting to provide the best they could for their two daughters. They'd soon began to travel from settlement to settlement in hopes of selling their products in bigger quantities, leaving Koira behind with her uncle, Alasdair Winthrope and his wife, Leah - both active scholars and competent magi in their own right. Alasdair Winthrope, the elder brother of Carrick, was a rather strict man and when the Winthrope sisters' parents failed to return from one of their routine trips, they were pushed into his care permanently. Though his kind hearted wife had welcomed the girls in with open arms, Alasdair was a bit reluctant and it showed. Especially when the news of Carrick and Saralei's deaths had reached their doorstep. He had become almost bitter, if not resenting his young nieces in some way. Koira was quite young when she began to show an interest for the skills her aunt and uncle possessed. She can fondly recall sneaking off with a couple of their precious tomes and being caught with them in her pillow case. To her surprise, her uncle, though angry, decided that he would allow for her further instruction and even saw to it personally at times. Though, Koira and her sister much preferred whenever their aunt had taken the stage versus their intimidating uncle. Eventually, the family of four relocated to the rebuilt city of Stormwind for reasons Koira did not quite understand at the time. It was once they had settled into this change of scenery when the Winthrope sisters found themselves studying under a real instructor. One who would see to Koira's magical training up until her mid-twenties - while Koira's sister, Neile had broken away in search of something else and took to traveling a great deal. It was several years ago when Koira's aunt and uncle had both passed. Koira had been but a scholar in Stormwind at the of their deaths. When news had reached south regarding the horrific events happening out of Lordaeron, the two set off to lend whatever aid that they could and never returned. Though Koira has always found her uncle a difficult man to get along with, she had taken the loss terribly. This was her only family, save for her sister, that she had left. Eventually, Koira had found herself relocating to Dalaran for a short period of time. This was when the Kirin Tor had moved the great magi city into Northrend to use as a front to attack the armies of the Lich King. Though she was still under the watchful eye of an instructor, she was more than capable in lending a hand wherever she was needed; proving her unquestionable skill as an arcanist. At this time, Koira had found herself wed to a soldier she hadn't known for but three months. Maybe it was desperation or some foolish hope that some normalcy could exist in light of the war. Whatever it was, Koira knew that she had fallen in love with Adhamh Thalyvn and she just didn't care either way. Though Adhamh and his unit were defeated by the Scourge in Northrend, Koira refused to keep his name once she had become a widow. Perhaps this had something to do with the fact that she had caught him in bed with another woman just weeks before he had perished. An act she had foolishly forgiven, only to lose him all over again. When the war was over, Koira returned to Stormwind temporarily and at the urging of her sister, she found herself accompanying her on one of her expeditions. It was a time in Koira's life that she would not forget. Not only had she the opportunity to see places of the world she had never seen before, but she had avoided being in Stormwind upon Deathwing's return. Something she considered herself lucky to avoid. Eventually, Koira returned to Stormwind to continue her studies. Though she was now considered accomplished in her skills, she found a reluctance to start anew. That is - until a meeting with a friend and an interesting book on simple folk-lore had opened her eyes to new possibilities and pursuits. She considers herself a life-long scholar on many levels and now seeks to use this to the advantage of the Alliance. Relationships '''Neile Winthrope' - Neile is Koira's only living relative. The two sisters are very close; even though Neile enjoys embarrassing her younger sister from time to time. Neile owns a home in Lakeshire, nestled comfortably in the Redridge Mountains. An explorer in her own right, Neile has taken to assisting the Council with its research. ''External Links'' http://tcoc.shivtr.com/ Category:Archived Characters